


Fix My Broken Soul With Shining Gold

by BarryAllenIsTheFlash



Series: Speak Of The Devil And He Shall Appear [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angst, Archangel Sam Winchester, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Protective Jack Kline, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Universe Alteration, Why Did I Write This?, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/pseuds/BarryAllenIsTheFlash
Summary: The cracks in Sam Winchester’s soul are filled with gold.A sequel to Protect Those Who Protect You.(Honestly, this is just me having fun with my own series. If you prefer the more canon-like story and Sam with no powers, just read the rest of the series that comes before this fic.)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester is cleaning his weapons,  _ guns, anything to trap Lucifer, anything to kill Michael, _ when he feels a tremor in the ground.

 

His first thought is,  _ oh God, please no, let it not be Sam, _ and he runs outside of the cabin he had been in.

 

His brother is standing with Jack, and Jack is staring up at Sam in concern.

 

And Sam,  _ Sam is glowing with grace-light, golden heavenly-light, nothing like the harsh white glare of grace Dean has seen before, and Sam is staring at Jack, and Jack is staring at Sam, staring at Sam’s shining halo and Sam’s glowing, shifting wings, and Dean just wonders if he’s hallucinating. _

 

_ And then Sam disappears with a crack, a flap of his wings (Dean can't even say that out loud), along with Jack. _

 

Dean runs forward, horror in his expression.

 

And then he turns around and Lucifer is right in his face and Dean clenches his gun tighter in anger before Lucifer speaks in a pissed-off tone with clenched teeth,

 

“Well, that didn't work out at all from what I expected.” He hears the furious edge of Lucifer’s voice and Dean does not flinch away, instead, he grins because finally,  _ finally, _ Lucifer did not get what he wanted.

 

And for a second Dean is gleeful, before Lucifer,  _ too, _ vanishes.

 

And he’s probably located Sam and Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam lets out a breath, and with it, the ground ripples and shudders with power.

 

He can hear shouts and calls of panic but he can only focus on Jack,  _ Sam is so thankful, so thankful he doesn’t have any words, so thankful he could cry because he didn’t think he had anything left in him anymore. _

 

Jack is glowing,  _ everything is glowing, glowing with light, glowing with gold, and he thinks that maybe he’s glowing too. _

 

Dean is running towards him in shock, in panic. Sam can see it,  _ no, he can feel it, he can feel the waves of confusion, the thoughts of wingswhyaretherewingsthereshouldn’tbewings and ohgodpleasenotSam, all bombarding him, and he doesn’t know why these thoughts are forming in his brother’s mind, and  _ **_how exactly_ ** _ can Sam hear them, it makes no sense- _

 

And then he feels his back twitch.

 

_ No, not his back, more like something extended, something ethereal, something not on this plane that  _ **_shouldn’t be here_ ** _ , and they’re shifting, reacting with him, and he tells one to move, to twitch, and they  _ **_do_ ** _ , and oh God, how did this happen, what is happening, and Jack is still staring at him in concern, so much concern and worry he doesn’t deserve and he’s so scared and he wants to leave, to go somewhere that’s just peace and quiet- _

 

_ And so he does. _

 

_ And just as Sam Winchester flies out of the camp, he sees Jack’s eyes widen and his wings reach towards Sam as they disappear together. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware, for molten gold that drips with pain and vengeance carries danger.
> 
> And the soul of Sam Winchester is filled with gold.

Sam lands, heaving for air, he’s shaking,  _ having a panic attack _ , and he can feel his wings,  _ oh, God,  _ **_his_ ** _ wings,  _ curling around him for protection.

 

He’s kneeling and the wings form a tent, and Jack is crouching in front of him, holding his shoulders and speaking nervously, and Jack’s eyes are glowing gold, but he can’t hear him, he’s too scared,  _ what is happening, why does he have wings,  _ and now he knows for sure that Jack isn’t the only one that’s glowing.

 

And then Lucifer appears behind them.

 

He shoots up in shock and Jack stumbles back, but quickly gets his bearings and stands.

 

Lucifer’s eyes are glowing a blood-red and his wings are sharp like ice with singed, black feathers twitching at the bottom. He has no halo.

 

“Hi, Sammy,” He sneers,  _ and it’s something ugly, something revolting, something that sends something in Sam’s stomach twisting and turning.  _ “Seems you got an upgrade.”

 

Lucifer takes a step forward,  _ towards Jack,  _ and Sam’s only thought is,  _ oh,  _ **_hell_ ** _ no,  _ and before he can think about it he’s standing in front of Jack, wings spread out in all their glory,  _ shining gold, just like his eyes, and for the first time in a long time he feels more powerful than Lucifer. _

 

Lucifer stops in his tracks, wings bristling, and Lucifer pushes his power to the absolute limit, but even then he knows it’s nothing compared to the power that Sam has because Sam’s soul is filled with gold,  _ golden power, golden grace.  _

 

And so the Devil plays his last card.

 

“You can’t kill me, Sam,” He smirks,  _ so sure of himself, so sure of everything that he does, so sure that he’s right.  _ “My son won’t let you.”

 

Jack steps out from behind Sam’s protective stance,  _ steps out from behind Sam’s wings. _

 

Sam lets him.

 

Jack glares at Lucifer,  _ glares at the being he will no longer call his  _ **_father_ ** _ (what a disgrace),  _ and speaks.

 

“I have a name, you know,” He spits. “And if Sam isn’t the one to kill you, then I will.”

 

And what’s surprising is, Lucifer flinches back at those words. But neither Jack nor Sam’s eyes hold any shred of sympathy.

 

“I thought you trusted me,” Lucifer growls,  _ snarls, but for once, his bark has no bite _ . 

 

_ And when he has no one close, no one who will trust him, the mask he dons finally falls. _

 

Sam is the one who walks forward now. A silver blade etched with runes drops into his hand _ , _ and two more pairs of wings unfold dangerously, threatening. 

 

_Sam Winchester holds the might, the wrath, the_ ** _fury_** _of_ _an archangel._

 

_ Even his feathers are as sharp as knives, for an archangel itself is a weapon. _

 

_ Samael. _

 

_ Poison Of God. _

 

Lucifer’s eyes widen and he takes a step back, but he is too late. Far too late.

 

Sam flies and instantly has the blade at the Devil’s neck and time freezes.

 

His eyes,  _ wings,  _ begin to glow and everything is tinged with gold.

 

_ Sam Winchester stands in front of the Devil and he is no longer afraid. _

 

“How did you think this was going to end?” Sam whispers,  _ seething _ with hatred.

 

_ Pain and suffering he has hidden for decades, no, centuries, finally bursting free. _

 

He plunges the blade into the throat of the Devil and the world lights up with grace.

 

_ And the Devil is finally dead. _

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos? leave comment? plz?
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @youarentreadingthis
> 
> you can find me on fanfiction.net: alaskanbirdfriend


End file.
